Lost Heart
by Takiko S
Summary: While taking a break from working on his garden Yuki goes into the house to look for Tohru then when he comes back outside he is surprised to find a young woman lying on the ground. Beaten and dirty. Who is she? What is her story? RR
1. Mysterious Girl

_**Lost Heart**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Beaten Memories**_

_**By: Sousou**_

"Has anyone seen Tohru-san?" Yuki Sohma, asked as he entered the house. Since he had been out in his vegetable garden most of the day.

"She said she was going out with her friends," Shigure Sohma said as he lit a cigarette. "Why are you looking for her anyway?" He asked curiously glancing up at Yuki.

"I'm home!" Tohru Honda said happily as she walked in, stopping to take her shoes off.

"Well," Shigure said and looked toward the door. "There you go Yuki-kun she's home now." He said with a slight laugh.

Yuki just stared annoyed at Shigure for a few moments then walked toward the front door. "Tohru-san?" He asked confused since the door was open but Tohru was no where to be seen. He walked out the door and looked around confused. "Tohru-san?

"Yes?" Tohru asked with a happy tone as she appeared behind Yuki.

He jumped a bit then turned to look at her. "Why was the door open?" He asked confused, shutting the door as he walked back into the house.

"Oh sorry I must have been so occupied I forgot to shut it...I'm sorry." Tohru said in a slight sadness as she held a bag of groceries.

"It's okay," Yuki said and smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out and help with tending the garden. But if you need to start dinner then perhaps you should do that." He said and smiled kindly at Tohru.

"Yes, I really do need to start dinner. But I can help you in the garden after dinner." Tohru said with a bright smile as she always seem to have.

"All right," Yuki said and smiled back at Tohru and then watched her go toward the kitchen. He sighed and walked back out toward his garden to finish clearing weeds. "Huh?" He said slightly shocked as he stared at a young figure lying on the ground, patched with mud.

He slowly walked toward the figure then gasped when he noticed it was a young girl. Her face was slightly scratched up and beaten. "Hello?" He asked as he kneeled down beside the girl and rolled her over so she was lying on her back. "Can you hear me?" He asked worried.

The young woman barely opened her eyes, soft pale blue orbs stared up weakly at Yuki. "He-Help..." She said weakly her voice soft and frail.

"Yuki-kun? Oh..." Tohru said slightly shocked as she ran over to Yuki and the young girl. "What happened?" She asked worried and noticed how beat up the young girl was. "Who is she?"

"I don't know...She's too weak to talk." Yuki said and looked over at Tohru then back toward the girl.

"I'll go get the others..." Tohru said in a panicked tone as she ran into the house then came back with Kyo and Shigure.

"Well this is certainly a lovely surprise." Shigure said as he too kneeled down beside the girl and looked at her. "I'll call Haa-san take her into the house..." He said and turned to go toward the house after standing.

"But I thought Hatori-kun only treated Sohma family members?" Tohru asked confused as she helped Yuki carrying the girl into the house so he wouldn't end up changing.

"He'll make an acceptation." Shigure said with a smile as he walked into the house to call Hatori.

Few Hours Later

"She should be fine she's just out done herself. Her body is too weak to go on...After some rest and food she will be fine." Hatori Sohma said as he put his instruments away then looked over at the others. "Did she see anything?" He asked curiously.

"No, I found her and she was too weak to even speak." Yuki said and crossed his arms slightly.

"Well, she will be fine in a few days. Until then be careful around her..." Hatori said and sighed as he turned to leave.

Tohru and Yuki stood and just stared at the young girl then Tohru glanced up at Yuki. "Did she say her name?" She asked curiously.

"No, all she said was help..." Yuki said then sighed as he turned and left.

Tohru smiled weakly as she watched Yuki leave then she turned back to look at the young girl and almost jumped a bit in surprise to see the girl weakly staring at her. "Hello," She said with a soft smile as she walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the girl. "My name is Tohru Honda."

The girl stared at Tohru then smiled weakly. "I'm Kage Shinto." She said weakly and then coughed a bit.

"You should be resting...Are you hungry? I'll go fix you something." Tohru said kindly as she looked at the young girl now known as Kage.

"I am a little hungry," Kage said weakly. " Where is he?" She asked a bit curiously.

"He? Oh do you mean Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked curiously and smiled. _She must have seen him when he found her._

"Is he the one who found me?" She asked softly then looked toward the door when she saw someone.

"Oh, Yuki-kun. This is Kage Shinto, Shinto-san this is Yuki Sohma." Tohru explained and smiled as she introduced the two.

"You're the one who helped me..." Kage said and sat up a bit in the bed, her long black hair falling over her shoulders as she did. "Thank you." She said weakly.

"You're welcome." Yuki said and smiled kindly. "If you do not mind me asking how did you come to find your way to our back yard?" He asked curiously.

Kage's expression changed quickly from slightly happy to unbearably sad. "I'd...I'd rather not talk about it...If you don't mind." She said softly.

"Get some rest..." Yuki said softly and motioned for Tohru to come out of the room with him.

"Yes, you need rest Shinto-san." Tohru said and smiled at Kage as she started to turn and walk out of the room.

"You can call me Kage..." Kage said softly as she laid back down softly.

Tohru and Yuki looked at each other then Tohru looked back at Kage and smiled. "All right, get some rest...I'll bring you something to eat later on...Kage-san." Tohru sighed as she walked toward the main room. "She seems so saddened by what ever happened to her." She said softly, sitting down at the table.

"Go home!" Kyo Sohma yelled as he barged into the house a happy Kagura right behind him.

"But Kyo-kun..." Kagura said sadly, putting her hand up to her chin sadly while staring at Kyo's retreating back. "KYO-KUN!" She yelled and grabbed his arm and slung him to the floor. "I said stop running!" She snarled and pinned him to the floor.

"He-Help...Me..." Kyo barely got out as he reached up toward the others.

Yuki and Tohru just stared on as normal then they turned their attention to a door behind them opening.

"Kage-san..." Tohru said shocked that she was up walking. "You shouldn't be up..." She said and walked over to her worried.

"I'm sorry but I cannot stay here...I must be leaving..." Kage said weakly, almost falling to the floor as she stepped forward.

Tohru run up to Kage and helped her stand, looking at her with worry. "No, you need rest Kage-san..."

Kage looked at Tohru then sighed. "My Otou-san will be looking for me..." She said softly her gaze stuck to the floor.

"Your Otou-san..." Tohru said lowly. "Well you can call him and tell him where you are if you want, Kage-san."

She looked over at Tohru then over at Shigure and the others. "No...I'd rather just go..." Kage said as if afraid of the thought of her father.

"Kage-san you should get some rest...Then we can worry about calling your Otou-san and informing him of where you are." Shigure said and smiled at Kage kindly trying his best to ignore Kagura and Kyo not to far from him.

"Um...All right..." Kage said weakly and looked at Kyo curiously then Kagura.

"Oh Kage-san this is Kyo Sohma and Kagura Sohma..." Tohru introduced happily and smiled when Kagura stopped abusing Kyo long enough to walk over to Kage.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Kage-san!" Kagura said politely and smiled kindly at her.

"It is nice to meet you too Sohma-san." Kage said politely.

"Oh no, call me Kagura." She said and laughed as she waved her hands jokingly.

"Okay, Kage-san you need to get back to bed..." Tohru said and turned and helped her back toward her room.

Kagura turned and looked at the others curiuosly. "Does she know?" She asked curiously while walking over to sit down.

"No," Shigure said and sighed as he moved a bit where he was sitting.

"And hopefully we are going to keep it that way..." Yuki said softly as he sat down and leaned against the table.

Tohru shut the door as she walked back into the room then over to the table and sat down as well. "She's asleep...I wonder what could make her past so bad that she doesn't even want to talk about it?" She asked curiously.

"Who knows...It could be any number of things." Shigure said as he propped his hand up to his face. "But I guess you'll have to watch after her closely Tohru...Because it is really to much of a risk as weak as she seemed she could fall or trip and...Well..." He explained and shrugged.

"Yes, I understand..." Tohru said lightly and stared down at her hands as if thinking deeply.

**Author Note:** Hey, I hope you like this story so far I've been wanting to write a Fruits Basket fan fiction for some time now. If you have any questions about the story line or Kage Shinto's character or if you have any suggestions on this story please feel free to email me at All ideas are welcomed


	2. Past & Present!

Chapter 2

-

-

-

Kage sighed as she stared out the window. Her mind full of thoughts and a bit of fear struck through her heard.

"Kage-san?"

Tohru's voice stirred Kage from her thoughts as she entered the room with a small dinner. "I hope you're hungry," She said and smiled brightly.

"Yes, thank you." She said and stared down at the food that Tohru had prepared.

Tohru leaned a bit and looked at Kage closely. "Are you sure you feel up to eating? You still look a little pale." She said a bit worried.

"No, I'm ok." She said and held her hand up with a weak smile. "After I eat a little something I should be fine."

"Oh, ok then. I have to do the laundry so I'll be back later to pick up the tray ok?" Tohru said and smiled kindly at Kage.

"Ok," Was all Kage said as she glanced up a bit at the happy Tohru.

Kage watched Tohru as she left the room then she stared down at the food. _I wanted to talk to Yuki_, She thought with a soft sigh. "But I guess he could care less."

-

-

Tohru hummed softly as she folded some of Yuki's clothes that had just come out of the dryer then she glance over to see a figure standing in the door way, a warm smile graced her lips as she saw it was Yuki.

"How is she?" He asked as he watched Tohru, wanting to help but he was never good at folding. Or washing.

"Huh? Oh Kage-san? She is still a little pale but I think she's going to be ok. I just left her something to eat." Tohru said as she held a few of Yuki's shirts after folding them neatly.

"Oh, ok." Yuki said softly then noticed the shirts. "Do you want me to talk those?" He asked and smiled politely as he held his hands out to take the shirts.

"Sure," Tohru said as she handed him the shirts.

After taking the shirts Yuki made his way toward his room but stopped short and stared at the door to the room Kage was in. Slowly he glanced down at the clothes then laid them over on a table then walked to Kage's door and knocked lightly.

"Co-come in," Kage said a bit confused.

"Hello, Shinto-san." Yuki said as he opened the door a bit and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello." She said with a warm smile and sat up a bit more in her bed. "It is a real surprise to see you. I thought you weren't going to come around me, like you were avoiding me." Kage said with a bit saddened hint to her voice.

"No, I have just had a lot of things to do." He said and smiled and then walked over a bit then stopped not to far from the bed and looked at her. "You are looking better." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, I do feel a little better." She said as she reached up and gently brushed some locks of her hair back behind her ear.

Yuki smiled then sighed as he pulled a chair over and sat down. "Shinto-san, I hate to bother you about this. But I am curious as to how you managed to get into the back yard." He said a bit curious. His violet eyes locked on Kage, causing her to get goose bumps.

"I...I mean..." She tried to say but only sighed.

"It is all right," Yuki said and held up his hand a bit. "It seems hard to talk about. When ever you're ready to talk about it..." He said and placed his hand back down on his leg as he smiled a bit toward her.

"No, I should tell you. After all it is your back yard and I am sure it is very odd for a strange girl to be in it." Kage said sadly and sighed once more.

"Well yes it did give us quiet a shock to find you lying there." Yuki replied and let out a soft chuckle.

"I thought it might have," She said with a lonely smile. "I had ran away from home and I ended up in these woods." She explained softly, while staring down at her hands.

"Is that why you didn't want your Otou-san to be called and told where you were?" He asked curiously.

Kage nodded, "Yes." She sighed and slowly raised her eyes to meet with Yuki's. "Do you remember when you were little? Maybe five or six, Yuki-kun?"

"Huh?" He asked at her confused. "Y-yes I can remember that far back if that is what you mean."

"No," She shook her head from side to side gently. "I mean,"

"Yuki-kun!" Shigure's voice rang through the house causing both Kage and Yuki to sigh at it.

"Excuse me Shinto-san." Yuki said as he stood and left the room. "What is it?" He asked a little agitated by Shigure.

"Haa-kun wants to talk to you." Shigure replied and gestured toward Hatori standing in the living room. A stern yet calm look on his face.

"About what?" Yuki asked confused, his gaze going from Shigure to Hatori.

"I just need to talk to you, Yuki-kun." Hatori answered and nodded toward the door. "But alone,"

"Alright," Yuki said a bit confused still by all the oddness that seemed to be going around. Slowly Yuki followed Hatori out into the front yard and then stood, waiting for Hatori to speak. "Well?"

"Do you remember when it first happened?" Hatori asked and stared at Yuki.

"What happened?"

"The first time your secret was revealed? When you were a child?" Hatori replied and then waited to see what Yuki's reaction would be.

"Y-yes, I remember. Why?" Yuki asked and got a sudden flash back of that day, the day all the children saw. They saw what he was. They saw his curse.

"Do you remember the little girl who caused you to transform?" He asked and just stared at Yuki. Curious as to how this was affecting him.

"Yes, what are you getting at Hatori-kun?" Yuki asked a bit of annoyance starting to show in his normally calm tone.

"That is her," Was all Hatori said and turned to look toward the house.

"Huh?" Yuki looked in the same direction at Hatori then his eyes widened. "You mean, Shinto-san. Shinto-san is that little girl?"

"Well she isn't a little girl anymore but yes she is the one," Hatori answered and crossed his arms a bit. "She shouldn't stay here any longer." He said in a stern voice.

"But she has no where else to go." Yuki said and then sighed. "But if what you said is true, then no she shouldn't be here." He said staring down toward the ground, deep in thought.

"If she remembers what she saw when she was little it could be a great problem. And not just for us, for her as well." Hatori said and kept his gaze toward the house.

_He's right_, Yuki thought as he just stared toward the house.

-

-

Kage laid in the bed, her mind racing with thoughts. _I wonder if he remembers? I wonder if he hates me..._

"Kage-san?" Tohru's voice made her come back to reality and she smiled at the young woman.

"Yes?"

"How was the dinner?" She asked with a bright smile seeing that Kage had ate most of the small dinner she had made her.

"It was wonderful, thank you." Kage said and smiled then sat up a bit.

"I'm glad you liked it. Are you feeling better?" Tohru asked as she picked up the tray to take it to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for asking." Kage replied with a soft smile. She couldn't help but smile since that seemed to be all Tohru did.

"Well I had better get this back to the kitchen and finish washing the dishes. If you need anything please just ask." Tohru said kindly and turned but then waited to see if Kage would say anything.

"No, I should be fine. Thank you again."

"No problem, Kage-san." Tohru said and turned then left Kage alone.


End file.
